<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me by whysterias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994220">Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias'>whysterias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Making Out, Risa and Satoshi make out all the time that's it that's the plot, and it only gets spicier from here on out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But then it began to rain one day. The power conveniently went out. And, in that moment, briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning, those niggling thoughts no longer seemed so alien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which Satoshi pushes Risa against a wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Risa came over to Satoshi’s apartment that day with her school bag slung over one shoulder and a canvas tote nearly bursting from containers filled with food and a folder of missed assignments slung over the other. She knocked on the door perfunctorily—<em>knock, knock, knock</em>—and idly stood by, expecting him to let her in.</p><p>Moments passed with no muffled, verbal acknowledgement or sorry sight of him standing at the threshold, so she knocked again—<em>knock, knock,kn-kn-knock knock</em>—hoping her special rhythm would stir him. She heard an indiscernible groan and, taking that as her permission, she turned the doorknob and let herself in.</p><p>Satoshi trudged out of his room sporting a ridiculous bedhead, with his blanket wrapped around him like a cape, before collapsing on his sofa. Risa watched, mouth pursed at the sight, before taking off her shoes with a forced sigh. She headed towards the kitchen, ignoring the pale-blue burrito blanket on the black leather upholstery, and began to transfer the food into the fridge.</p><p>“…who is it?” he groaned.</p><p>“It’s me,” Risa huffed. “Don’t get the wrong idea. Daisuke-kun and Saehara-kun were busy with club stuff today, and Riku had lacrosse practice, so they forced me to do this.”</p><p>He didn’t thank her. She turned around, his assignments in hand so she could quickly deliver them and escape, to see him sitting up. The bedhead had somehow worsened, but his eyes, focused on her, told all: she needed to leave quickly before the situation escalated.</p><p>“Here are the assignments you missed today. If you have any questions, go ask someone else later.”</p><p>She slammed the folder onto the countertop. He didn’t flinch, gaze unwavering, as she made her way to the entrance.</p><p>“Harada.”</p><p>“I said, if you—”</p><p>“Harada.”</p><p>The tone of his voice stopped her.</p><p>“Please. Don’t leave yet.”</p><p>“There are college entrance exams that need to be studied for, Hikari-san.”</p><p>Her shoes sat in front of her, gleaming under the light. She just had to take one more step, unclench her fists, loosen her body and breathe. Just one more step to—</p><p>Satoshi grabbed her hand. Instinctively, she tried to bolt, but he used her momentum to spin her around. She faced him, her wide eyes meeting his narrowed ones, and she knew: she could no longer escape.</p><p>A haze enveloped her in that moment as her hands cupped his cheeks, and their lips collided. She felt his warmth seep into her fingers, the heat of his breath against her skin, the brush of his hair against her forehead, as she tried to focus on everything but his kisses. The surprising softness of his lips, the gentle way his tongue had met hers, the—</p><p>
  <em>Thud. </em>
</p><p>Satoshi had pushed her against the wall. She felt the clasps of her bra dig into her back as she gasped, but he stayed unrelenting. His blanket had long fallen to the floor, sprawled out by their feet, as his hands traversed her, initially cupping her cheeks before they slowly traveled down, tracing her neck, her shoulders, her back, until they landed on her hips. She nipped his lips, and a low moan escaped his mouth and—<em>god</em>.</p><p>She felt his cold hands through the fabric of her uniform as they clumsily tried to latch onto her figure. And when they did, the pressure of his fingers so tight that she mewled in equal parts pain and pleasure, he swung her around again and began to lead her away. They briefly stumbled over the blanket, giving them momentary reprieve before their lips found each other again, yearning, begging, pleading, for more. His stubble brushed against her skin as they bumped into the sofa. Their kisses fumbled when they crashed into his bedroom door.</p><p>And when they finally made it to his bed, terribly unmade, she had fallen onto it, back against the mattress as her brown hair sprawled onto the blue-striped sheets. She looked up at him, seeing his swollen lips, bright red against his flushed skin, and his glossed-over eyes.</p><p>He leaned down, and Risa braced herself for another kiss, but Satoshi just rested his forehead on her shoulder. She felt the searing heat from his face (and the faint outline of his lips) through her uniform and let him rest for a bit before pulling him in so he could lie comfortably on the bed. She covered them with his blanket and frowned.</p><p>“Hikari-san, why are you stupid enough to do this when you’re feeling sick?”</p><p>“It’s nothing contagious; I just couldn’t get out of bed earlier. I’m probably still a bit light-headed from this morning.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Harada.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Please don’t leave yet.”</p><p>“Hikari-san, I really need to study for my exams."</p><p>Before she could move, he embraced her. He always turned into a sloth after they made out, lazily clinging onto her to keep her from leaving. It never failed, mostly because she had no energy to fight it, so she returned his embrace, taking in his scent before the two of them fell asleep to the rhythm of the other’s breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which the Lights Go Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their friendship started as a germ; Risa constantly pestered Satoshi, and he either spurned her assault, leading her to find more creative ways to catch his attention, or gave in. (He often chose the latter since he couldn’t win against her stubbornness.)</p><p>Even as they got closer, they never looked at the other in a romantic light: Risa still had imaginative daydreams of Dark, and Satoshi continued to push away his feelings for Daisuke. However, as they began to spend more time alone with each other, Risa sometimes found herself admiring Satoshi, noting his surprisingly broad shoulders or the way that his hair curled at the nape of his lean neck. And Satoshi, in turn, would steal glances back, noting the curve of her lips or the beauty mark hidden under her chin. Thoughts of the each other wormed their way into their minds, but they pushed them away, touting loneliness and hormones for such strange ideas.</p><p>But then, during their senior year, it began to rain one day. The power conveniently went out. And, in that moment, briefly illuminated by the flash of lightning, those ideas no longer seemed so alien.</p><p>…</p><p>Satoshi loved afternoon storms, and Risa never seemed to mind them whenever she spent time at Satoshi’s place. But they had just arrived at his apartment, afternoon study snacks bagged in one hand, a dripping umbrella in the other, and a half-popsicle precariously hanging from each of their mouths, when lightning struck.</p><p>The thunder softly rumbled through his apartment walls as the door softly closed behind them. Risa, usually composed during a storm, had jumped, gently bumping into Satoshi next to her.</p><p>She smelled of lavender that day.</p><p>“Sorry,” she apologized with her teeth clenched on the popsicle stick. “That caught me off guard.”</p><p>“No worries.” He managed to say. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah. Are you?”</p><p>“Better than ever.”</p><p>Risa dropped her umbrella—<em>thud</em>—as she slipped off her shoes. She took the bag of snacks from Satoshi’s hand, her slender fingers gently brushing against his, before skipping to the kitchen and finishing off her popsicle. With unwarranted flair, she threw the barren stick into the trash and began unpacking the bags at the kitchen island, humming a popular tune that eluded Satoshi.</p><p>He straightened Risa’s shoes before taking off his own, placing them on the nearly barren shoe rack. After positioning their umbrellas so that they could dry, he shrugged off his bag, flinging it onto his sofa as he began to make his way towards the kitchen until Satoshi stood by her.</p><p>Wordlessly, Risa slipped her own bag off her shoulder, gently tossing it to Satoshi without breaking her focus. He placed it next to his own before finishing his own popsicle.</p><p>“You really need to stop doing that.”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“Chewing on the stick after finishing your ice cream.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s disgusting. What does that piece of wood have left to offer?”</p><p>“The satisfaction of annoying you.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes before grabbing it out of his mouth and tossing it into the trash.</p><p>“Nice try, punk,” Risa said.</p><p>Satoshi frowned as she giggled, the gentle notes of laughter dancing between them. He grabbed their snacks while she folded up the plastic bags, storing them in his pantry before joining him on the couch. She left no space between them, and Satoshi focused on the iced coffee in his hand to distract himself from her warmth.</p><p>Risa resumed her humming, this time choosing a song from the opera he frequently listened to, as she unwrapped her snacks and poked the straw into her strawberry milk. Lightning flashed again, briefly illuminating his room, before the lights went out.  </p><p>The pounding rain overtook the usual humming of his AC as they continued to sit in silence. After several seconds passed, the thunder rumbled in the distance, and Risa rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Satoshi asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Are you?”</p><p>“Mhm.” He took a sip of his coffee. “We won’t be able to do our homework when it gets dark if the power’s still out.”</p><p>She laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about right now?”</p><p>“It’s a valid concern. I don’t want to move to the library later; that place is too sterile for me to study in.”</p><p>“We can always study at my house.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. I don’t want to stumble onto Daisuke and your sister making out in your living room again. Or suffer through your parents adamantly insisting that we cannot be just friends.”</p><p>“There’s always the coffee shop down the street,” Risa suggested, the tone of her voice lighter than usual.</p><p>“Yes, there is always the coffee shop down the street.”</p><p>Lightning flashed through the window, and Satoshi glanced down at Risa. Her doe eyes met his, unwavering. When the thunder eventually rolled around, she said something under the guise of the noise.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“What?” She averted her eyes as she forced a sheepish smile. “If you didn’t hear it the first time, then do—”</p><p>“I heard it; I just want to make sure I heard correctly.”</p><p>“No, really, Hikari-san, please don’t—”</p><p>“Harada.”</p><p>Risa met his gaze again, eyebrows furrowed in worry with lips slightly parted. “…kiss me.”</p><p>Lightning struck again. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Her meekness disappeared. “Good grief, Hikari-san, a girl is literally asking you to—”</p><p>
  <em>BOOM.</em>
</p><p>He leaned in, lips briefly meeting hers, before pulling away mere millimeters from her face.</p><p>She tasted like strawberries and vanilla that day.</p><p>…</p><p>Both of them cited that afternoon as the beginning of the end. Risa’s brief lapse of judgement, fueled by the comfortable familiarity of their afternoon routine and the rainy weather, shifted their boundaries in an instant. High off their daydreams becoming reality, they danced around each other, testing the limits of such physical affections.</p><p>They didn’t realize just how far both of them wanted to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>